Karma
by Pwnguin
Summary: a typical Chad/Sonny conversation goes a little something like this.


**A/N:  
**The italics are... "stages" in Chad/Sonny conversations, you could say. You can read the story without reading the italics, I added them in at the end.

**_

* * *

Karma  
_**by Pwnguin

_Chad appears out of nowhere to ask Sonny a random question.  
_

"Why are you so nice to everyone?" Chad says as he enters the prop room. Who knows how he got in. Who knows how he _ever _gets in.

Sonny looks up from her phone and sighs, "I don't know, Chad. I don't know."

"Is it because you want everyone to treat you nicely?" he says as he takes a seat next to her on the couch. He resists the urge to put his arm around her.

_Sonny attempts to be interested._

"That's karma. I don't believe in karma," she says flatly. "Did you come all the way over here to ask me that?"

"No, Nico owes me 30 bucks. Plus it's kind of been bugging me lately," Chad said, shrugging. "Now, why don't you believe in karma?"

"Well," Sonny says. "There are people out there who treat other people so badly, and they always seem to have the good luck. Like back in Wisconsin, there was this bully who bothered _everyone, _but she never got in trouble for it, and no one ever stood up to her."

"Did you stand up to her?"

"Yeah," Sonny says. She looks to Chad, and he doesn't look surprised. "But I got punched in the face and I lost my tooth."

Chad winces, "Ouch. Was it a permanent tooth?"

"Nah. It was wiggly tooth," Sonny shrugs. "I was 7 at the time."

Chad rolls his eyes, "Yeah, but that still doesn't prove anything. That's just one person."

_Sonny begins to get angry._

"Okay. How about me? I'm nice to everyone and is anyone ever always nice back? Nope," Sonny says. "Take the secret prom for example. I just wanted to give everyone and myself a great time, and then I get held up at Marshall's office. I never got to experience my prom." Chad almost mentions the dance with her, but she keeps going, "And whenever I suggest something to my castmates, they always think my plan is stupid. I've done so much for them, and they never consider doing something for me."

Chad sighs, "Okay. Fine. But that still doesn't answer - "

"And then there's Tawni!" Sonny interrupts. "She is so rude and egotistical and mean to everyone, and yet, she has the world eating out of her palms, and boys crushing all over her, and she's pretty!"

"Okay, Sonny, I get - "

_Sonny blows off her top because of Chad Dylan Cooper._

"And then there's _**YOU!**_" Sonny exclaims. "YOU get all the fame, fortune, and logan berry smoothies, and yet, you don't say a single nice thing to ANYONE! When I saw you on the screen, Chad Dylan Cooper, I was convinced that you were a down-to-earth actor who was misunderstood. I was WRONG! Apparently you're a rude, big-headed, loser-face who gets whatever he wants! And people still LOVE YOU." She sighs and crosses her arms, "It's not fair!"

There's a silence. Then Chad says, "... So, I take it you kinda hate me at the moment?"

"You think?"

_Chad tries to make it better._

Chad sighs, "Look, Sonny. I get it. You don't believe what comes around comes back around. But if you don't believe that... then why are you so nice to people? Have you ever thought about getting what you want the easy way? Kinda like what I do?"

"No," Sonny says. "That's too... mean."

"But people are mean to you."

"Yeah, but that would make karma true," Sonny points out.

"You don't want karma to be true?" Chad asks.

Sonny ponders for a moment, "No, I don't. I guess there just needs to be a balance in the world." She looks to Chad, "Kinda like... you and me. I'm modest and nice..."

"And I'm conceited and mean?" Chad asks. "How nice, Sonny."

_Chad DOES make it better._

She laughs, and Chad smiles. "So... let me ask one more time. Why are you so nice to people?"

Sonny looks up, "I guess it's because... because it's nice to be nice. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want anyone to see me as a bad person. I just want to be sunny. Sonny Munroe, the nice girl."

Chad stares at her with a blank expression, "... That must be the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

_Sonny makes fun of Chad in a sweet, kind way._

"You know what's really dumb?"

"What?"

"You," Sonny says with a smile.

_Chad leaves gets up to leave suddenly._

Chad rolls his eyes, "I was expecting that." He gets up and pulls on his coat, "Well, I'll see you later, Sonny."

"What?" Sonny asks. "You're leaving so soon?"

Chad looks around him for a second, "Yeah, it would appear so."

_Sonny doesn't want him to go._

"Why?"

"Well, it seems I'm not wanted here because I defy karma," Chad explains as he places his hand on Sonny's shoulder, "I don't want to bother you."

"Liar," Sonny teases. "Your mission in life is to bother me, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Is it, Sonny?" Chad asks in his signature tone. He watches her eyes roll as he says, "Is it _really_?"

Sonny sighs, "Okay, then, Chad Dylan. If your mission in life isn't to bother me, then what is?"

Chad smiles, "My mission in life is to achieve balance in the world and defy karma."

"How deep. And how's that working out for you?"

_Chad says something that makes Sonny ponder everything._

"I'm still working on it, but it seems you have achieved it Sonny," Chad says bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

_Chad says something charming before leaving.  
_

"Let me know when I'm wanted, Sonny," Chad says as he begins to exit the prop room. "Then I'll let you know how you achieved my mission in life." He winks at her, turns his back, and walks away.

_Sonny falls for the charming-ness, but she won't admit it._

Sonny rolls her eyes. _What. A. Freak._

* * *

**A/N:  
**I don't get what happened either. =P  
I got the idea while listening to "Back Around" by Demi Lovato. Although it seems that she believes in karma, I don't think her character does. xP  
I don't believe in it either, and now maybe you don't either. xD


End file.
